Hitler Took A Pill In Ibiza
Hitler Took A Pill In Ibiza is a DPMV made by Delphox and Venkyra21 for JennieParker87's Hitler Tunes DPMV Contest in which it scored 1st place. History Delphox originally was testing autotune for Celemony Melodyne back in June 2016 when he first got the program and made Hitler sing the first line from Mike Posner's I Took A Pill In Ibiza (Seeb Remix). Eventually he decided to make it a full fledged DPMV after liking the results he made. This DPMV would also be his second and final entry for JennieParker87's DPMV contest as well as his parody back from retirement. However, back then he wasn't that great with FX and did not have the time to make a full fledged music video. This caused him to ask Venkyra21 if he could make the music video for him, which he agreed to. Delphox then gave him the plot of the music video and told Venky that he could do whatever he wants as long as it fits the story. Venky then slowly finished everything in parts and showed Delphox every once in a while his progress, in which Delphox either told him it was fine, if it needed improvement and what so, or to spot any editing errors made by Venky himself. This entire collab took 2 months and was kept a secret by Delphox and Venky, as they only shared the clips with Jen, who was the manager of the DPMV contest they were entering in. Once both Delphox and Venky were finished with their parts of the video, Delphox put both parts together on Sony Vegas Pro 12 and both were happy with the final results. It was uploaded for the Hitler Tunes DPMV Contest on the 6th of August 2016 and marked the return of Delphox from retirement. Plot It starts off looking at an entrance to the bunker with birds tweeting before switching between a few scenes of buildings and then back to a closer shot of the entrance. It then cuts to inside the bunker with everyone spamming shit to annoy Hitler. Jodl objects to Hitler's plan, Skeletor is moaning about being called Skeletor and Krebs is spamming fish. Weilding then asks why they are doing this video. Krebs responds with telling him that people want to see it. Burgdorf then initiates an arguement amongst him, Krebs & Wielding. It then cuts to Tornow calling Hitler a "Furry Dumbass" and Burgdorf laughing. Having had enough of this, Hitler shouts enough is enough, gets up out of his chair and leaves the room. He then starts singing the song. Hitler leaves the bunker and the next shot is of him driving a Lexus LFA. He then walks by a vandalised wall and lampost and a Cathederal before arriving at an airport bus station and entering the airport terminal. The next shot is of a Royal Caribbean cruise ship, then a row of slot machines at a casino, a European street, a beach, a seside sunset, a resturant, an exterior taxi ride and finally, a club. Inside this club, Hitler meets Fegelein in a crowd of clubbers. Fegelein then hands Hitler a pill (presumably ecstasy (MDMA)) and Hitler starts to hallucinate and dance with Fegelein. Loads of objects and people then flash up on the screen including; Jodl, a Tank, a trouser-less cosmonaut, a pot of gold goins and a pint of Guinness. They then leave the club and get back in the LFA and drive to an airport. They then jet off to Moscow and start a sightseeing trip in Russia, China, Australia (where they are back in the LFA), Africa and finally the United States. They then visit a Carl's Jr. and go up a hill where Fegelein gives Hitler another pill, causing him to hallucinate again. During this, they board the Starship Enterprise and start seeing lots of weird shit including a topless Fegelein in a hi-vis jacket and a Gorilla. The Starship Enterprise then explodes, ejecting them back to earth and ending their high. It cuts back to Hitler in his office, laughing about how peaceful & quiet the bunker is. Fegelein then walks in and Hitler asks why he's in there. Fegelein answers that he came to see how Hitler is doing and says he has brought something for him. He then brings everyone from the bunker into Hitler's office wanting to ruin his peace & quiet. They then start spamming shit again and Weilding, Krebs and Burdorf start arguing over why the video hasn't ended yet. The video ends with Hitler shouting NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Awards *Hitler Tunes DPMV Contest - 1st Place *The Hitler Rants Parodies Contest (2016) - 3rd Place *Unterganger Awards August 2016 Parody of the Month - Won Unterganger of the Month - Venkyra21 Best DPMV - Won Trivia *The music video is called the Fegelein Remix. This was put due to the fact that the original song that got popular was the Seeb remix and not the original version Mike Posner made. *An audio only of this version exists as it was uploaded by Delphox on the Unterganger Central Youtube channel February 22nd, 2018. *It was one of the only DPMVs to win Parody of the Month, along with Venky's Daddy and PPAP DPMVs. **Ironically, all three DPMVs that won Parody Of The Month were made by Venkyra21. **This was Delphox's first and only parody that won Parody Of The Month. *TraitorLoxoz once took the music video for the DPMV and put it into his "Sugar Sugar" DPMV without permission from either original creators. Although Delphox was okay with his usage of it, Venkyra21 was outraged. Gallery vlcsnap-2018-03-10-15h17m03s339.png vlcsnap-2018-03-10-15h17m14s119.png vlcsnap-2018-03-10-15h17m20s635.png vlcsnap-2018-03-10-15h17m55s741.png vlcsnap-2018-03-10-15h18m22s008.png vlcsnap-2018-03-10-15h18m50s864.png vlcsnap-2018-03-10-15h19m06s893.png vlcsnap-2018-03-10-15h19m15s629.png vlcsnap-2018-03-10-15h19m38s711.png Videos Category:Collaborations Category:Parodies